


hold on tight (and never let go)

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Cute Liam Dunbar, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Skater Boy Theo Raeken, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: It’s not that Liam doesn’t trust Theo with his life, which he totally doesn’t.Is just that he, well, doesn’t.But that doesn’t stop Theo from surprising him from time to time.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	hold on tight (and never let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseszain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [three time's the charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002516) by [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf). 



> **Tumblr prompt |** "Another prompt idea: continuation of that cute Thiam meet cute skateboard fic. Possibly my favorite thing you've written 💜"
> 
> So this prompt has been hanging in my ask box for quite some time.  
> Probably the same time around as my writer’s block started to kick in.  
> Today I decided to give it a try.
> 
> The whole thing is based on a video of Tom Felton and Emma Watson riding a longboard together.  
> Their whole endeavor was platonic. Or not, who am I to say.  
> But Liam and Theo’s definitely isn’t.
> 
> There’s also a quote at the end from Titanic.  
> Would you believe that I saw the movie on TV a couple of days ago?  
> I stand correct: there was room for the two of them in that board.
> 
> The last time I used a skate, I almost broken the tendons on my foot, so there’s where I got the inspiration.  
> Liam has better luck than I do.
> 
> This thing was not beta’d.  
> It is also pretty messy, just so y’know.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Theo trusts him a lot, that’s what Liam is gathering from this.

He is also gathering that, even if they’ve been sort of together for quite some time, he _doesn’t_ trust Theo enough. More like he does, he really does but he also really doesn’t when it involves something that he’s pretty sure can work as a really close-to-if-not-assuring death experience.

“I don’t trust you”

Theo, far from looking heartbroken or offended like any other sane person would when the guy they’ve been dating for months exclaims out in the open that they don’t trust them, turns from where he was setting everything, like a very meticulous trap, and smiles bright at him. A wall of white teeth aimed at Liam that make Theo look both insanely hot and terrifying all at once.

“Mason is right, you’re so bad at lying,” Theo mutters lovingly, moving to tap at his nose in the most sarcastic way Liam has ever been touched. How can someone insult you in such a loving way?

“How am I bad at lying?” Liam screeched, pointing at the thing that owns his death sentence momentarily, “I don’t trust you with that thing and my life on it! You’re going to get me murdered!”

“I had plenty of opportunities to do that when you snored like a bear at my side while sleeping or, you know, every time you breathe near me before brushing your teeth--,” Theo quips, bending and tapping one of Liam’s calves until he offers his foot to get his shoes laced _properly_ or whatever Theo means by that. Liam has half the mind to think that they don’t look at all like a couple but more like Theo is babysitting him but he also knows that since Theo had decided to tie his shoes every now and then, he’s not falling so often, so fuck the haters. He’s going to let his boyfriend keep tying his shoes, thank you very much, “-- I’m not getting you murdered while riding my longboard, so anyone can blame me and where possibly I get maimed in the process too”

On the spectrum between Really Good and Really Bad, where Really Good would be a 10 hour long video of the best Bob Ross tutorials in the world and Really Bad being getting stuck in a snowstorm with a broken car and no phone signal, Theo is a psychopath that has most likely thought about killing him before, Liam is sure. 

He still loves Theo, somehow. Even after knowing of his psychopathic tendencies. But no matter how many positive feelings he has towards Theo, he’s still has the very not positive ones where Liam is really not keen into having the cause of his death to be a piece of wood with four wheels attached to it and a psychopath at the inexistent driver seat.

“I really don’t think--”

“You never think,” Theo answers quickly and Liam resents that. He really does, it just takes him a bit longer with some stuff, which it’s totally normal. Not everyone can be pretty and witty all the time. “I don’t see what the deal is, you already did this, remember?”

Theo is now stepping on his longboard swiftly, carefully balanced closer to the front than on his usual place in the middle of it, with the thing barely moving under his feet and Liam has a bit of curiosity now. The kind of curiosity that would lead someone out there into the woods and get them murdered. He did this already, right? On his own. Yes, he was sitting and Theo was pulling him while grabbing his hand BUT _he_ did it. He just fell because he was high. He doesn’t require to fall now. He can avoid that step, right? He played lacrosse in high school, dammit, he gotta give himself some credit.

Theo cuts his line of thinking as he flickers at his forehead and then pulls of Liam’s hand until he’s stepping over the longboard as well. 

“Hold on tight,” he grumbles and Liam doesn’t have much time to panic before his arms are being wrapped around Theo’s middle and suddenly they’re moving. They are moving. He lied, he still has time for panicking. For fuck’s sake, he’s going to die. He’s going to die the worst of deaths and who is going to explain to his mom that he died so young and so naive because he was in love and love makes you do stupid stuff--

Except he doesn’t die.

Liam, who had buried himself so deep onto Theo’s back that he would most likely merge them both together for eternity, peeks from his little makeshift hiding spot in between Theo’s shoulder blades and looks around. He’s still scared out of his mind, his brain going into monkey mode and deciding this is no bueno and that he needs to jump out of it ASAP unless he wants to face Death in his life _again_ , who cares that he has more chances of dying if he just jumped out of the killing machine he’s riding.

One of his feet hovers shakily closer to the outside of the board, as he weights his possibilities of just going for it and jumping into perdition, when he feels the board wobble precariously followed by a little tug to get closer to the other warm body riding this death experiment.

“Hey, hey--,” Theo chastises, peeking over his shoulder at Liam. There’s amusement there, probably at the true panic he just now saw in Liam’s eyes, but also a teeny tiny bit of annoyance that’s always part of Theo’s loving gaze towards him, “-- easy with the moving”

“I’m not moving!,” Liam screeches and pushes Theo slightly, but his words get drown under the sound of the undignified squawk he gives when the board wobbles a bit too much this time. He wraps his arms tightly around Theo’s middle, receiving an amused huff back.

“You are dancing around like a clown, you’re going to make us fall,” Theo grumbles, but one of his hands easily finds its way to Liam’s forearm. Liam guesses Theo’s just going to pull him away and push him out of the board, like he’s been fearing since the start, but Theo instead reaches for one of Liam’s hands laces their fingers. He keeps him there, tightly secure in a really insecure way as they keep moving around.

Liam doesn’t lose the fear because that would be something stupid to do when your life is almost literally hanging in Theo’s hands, but he allows his body to relax a tiny bit. Enough to keep peeking around, watching the people walking disappear as they slide past them and the setting sun from in between the blossomed trees. Liam isn’t even sure where they are going or if they are going anywhere, but he feels content enough with burying his nose in between Theo’s shoulder blades, sniffing the boy’s perfume and the sun hitting his skin, getting just a bit closer when he starts to feel his heart swell--

“You’re getting too mushy back there,” Theo mutters, pinching one of his forearms.

That’s how long the little loving trance lasts.

“Asshole,” Liam grumbles, biting Theo’s shoulder and making the boy start laughing.

“That’s more like the Liam I know,” Theo mutters with a smile and a small nudge of his head to Liam’s. He’s teasing, but there’s something deeper that Liam doesn’t find hard to pick up because he feels the same way. “Keep holding on,” Theo mumbles before before kicking the asphalt again and make the board go a bit quicker with the impulse.

The wheels are tracking over the pavement with a distinct sound, there’s birds singing, people talking and laughing. A dog barks at them, making Liam smile when he hears Theo mutter _don’t make us fall by turning to look at that bastard._ And soon there it is back again. The swelling feeling right in the middle of Liam’s chest. Something unable to be explained but that makes him unable to stop smiling, almost like sparkles tickling under his skin.

“I’ll never let go,” Liam mutters, receiving a squeeze on his hand a mere second after.

“Take it easy, Rose,” Theo chuckles, but there is fondness in his voice. One that makes the warmth in Liam’s chest shine bright like the sun setting in the sky. One that Liam is sure Theo feels too; their hands still laced together and Theo’s stroking the back of his gently with his thumb.

“I’m nothing like her,” Liam chuckles, rubbing his face lightly in the space between Theo’s shoulder blades and his neck before settling back into watching the panoramic view. There are people walking pretty dogs but he’s not going to turn around this time, he knows how it feels to be a little too reckless on a skate. Besides, he’s sure that if they fall now, Theo would most likely punch him than kiss his pain away like the first time. “I would have saved Jack, there was definitely room for two in that board”

“There’s definitely room for two in this one,” Theo jokes, making Liam furrow his nose at the awful joke.

“You dork”

“Look who’s talking,” Theo mutters, swerving the long board a bit and making Liam scream because he wasn’t expecting that sudden wobble at all. “Don’t let go,” he repeats and swerves again, this time turning them around onto another street to keep their small trip going.

“I won’t,” Liam mutters.

And he intends to keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> You can and I definitely allow you to comment in whichever language you want.  
> I swear I know how to use a translator.
> 
> Key smashing into the comment section is valid too.


End file.
